


[刘邦x萧何]AU小故事

by Cyang



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyang/pseuds/Cyang
Summary: 恶趣味但不ooc的小故事
Relationships: 刘萧
Kudos: 1





	[刘邦x萧何]AU小故事

**Author's Note:**

> 弱智好笑，而且甜的，我觉得不ooc  
> 背景设定你需要知道：  
> 【萧何是被人外连接的人类，拥有扭曲物品形态能力，使用能力后需要从睡梦中的人类身上补魔】  
> 跑团代餐出来的AU刘萧，故意写得和原模组不一样，而且以下剧情均不在模组之内，别猜是什么模组谢谢

萧何是带着刘季从死里跑出来的。他们面前的空间全都在崩塌，萧何拉着刘季的手，所有的物品在砸向他们的时候都变得像水一样，而萧何就是分海的摩西，断壁残垣流到他们肩侧。

萧何看着刘季。我们没事了，他说。

他接着讲，如您所见，我就是这样一个人。那些落下来的东西您看到了，我可以控制它们，所以您要是不相信我的话……

刘季吓得够呛，裤子都快跑破了，抄着手喘气。萧何蓝色的眼睛在他面前一闪一闪。刘季说操。都到这个地步了，我信什么啊，还不是信你。

萧何笑了，然后露出痛苦的表情。刘季正拦腰想抓他的手，结果萧何腰一弯，手还扒拉着刘季袖子，直接吐地上了。

刘季懵了，扶着萧何回去。总之他们的异常和命案最后都解决了，萧何住到刘季家里，TRUE END。

刘季和萧何上街，街上成衣店里的礼服裙子特好看，旗袍领子圆圆支棱着，不说布料，镶边都蕾丝绣得华贵漂亮的。刘季转过头来跟萧何说，你说你要是能把我捏成个姑娘多好。就那个，那个能力，刘季开始比划，奶子要特别大那种。

萧何看着刘季，这人很怪，但是总还靠谱。他差点一声册那骂出来，当初怎么就信任这个人和他出生入死的，他不知道刘季要干嘛。

刘季指着衣服，你说说你说说。刘季掷地有声，好看，想穿。

萧何犹犹豫豫拉着刘邦往前边走，毕竟人来人往，萧何陪着刘季的日子就是怎么样把脸挂回不要脸的刘季身上，体验还行，看懂刘季这个人之后他就习惯了。

回家之后萧何坐在椅子上，把胳膊扶在椅背上，转过身看着刘季认真开口。他讲，你说的那种事情，其实它对我消耗很大，最好还是不要乱用。

刘季本来歪在床上看报纸，听到这话猛一回头，说，那你怎么之前不告诉我，萧何啊，咱俩同居之后我以为去赌场能靠你出千了呢。

萧何没讲话，想了想，然后接着平平静静，温温和和，认认真真。那次带你逃出来之后我缓了好一阵子，你可能看不出，但是这种能力他就是这样的。

刘季一想，然后赶紧给萧何倒了杯水，问他要不要茶，就差捏肩捶背，哎呀萧何原来是这样我当初以为你累吐了是跑吐了，真的失敬失敬，但我肯定还相信你。

这不算讨好献殷勤，刘季是真的担心起来，虽然当时死里逃生心有余悸慌得一批，刘季当时看到萧何吐出来的东西里有几道红，当时他以为萧何上顿吃的西红柿炒鸡蛋，闻着呕吐物还挺恶心，但他觉得萧何挺好就没计较。但现在一想，那是吐血，也不知道血哪出来的。

萧何笑，那是我得救你。不过这次，你想的话我试试把你捏成个女人，毕竟不伤天害理，虽然我理解不了你这是什么爱好。

刘季真的想，也不是爱好，他就是想胡搞。

生活无趣，萧何给他带来一点全新体验，但萧何温温和和。找刺激凭刘季，兜底凭萧何。不熟的时候还好，刘季不正经但靠谱得很，再一卖乖萧何就死心塌地。熟了之后就毫无顾忌，刘季就想啊，怎么拖这个萧何下水。但是他还是得关心一下萧何，就算是装模作样也得关心，况且他还真的有点关心。

萧何啊，我问你，刘季从床上坐起来，双脚搁到地上，

你这个，这个损耗，会有多大，怎么样能小一点？

萧何告诉他，凭经验来讲，如果只是扭曲一个人的身体，东西不大就还好，只会有点累而且有办法回复，在狭窄的空间会损耗小一些。

刘季若有所思地点点头，他弯腰，从两腿之间的缝隙里往床下一指。去床底下干吧。

萧何看了看床底下，说屋子里就够了。然后告诉他你得把衣服脱了，衣服紧贴着你的身体，会有影响，对了，裤衩就别脱了，行吗，我不会……。

刘季点头，他想也是，萧何捏不出女人的批，而且萧何可能真不想看他光屁股。

然后刘季再次声明，我要这么大，这么大的奶子。

萧何对刘季审美不置可否，打量了刘季一圈，刘季看他啥也没做，然后觉得自己胸前沉了好多，视角也低了一截，还真是女孩子身材，身高都变了。

刘季站在穿衣镜前边，标准女孩子刘季的裤衩腰松了一块，裤腿也宽了一块，线条柔和的大腿从晃荡的裤腿里伸出来。百家讲坛大风歌弹幕说得好，腿上画着七十二个正字。这么好看，刘季也想画七十二个正字上去，但是再好看也是刘季本人，他作罢，毕竟裤裆没变，他不想看到什么奇怪场景。

刘季套上一件之前以防不测留姑娘在家过夜准备的女式上衣，问萧何，好看吗？

萧何正坐在椅子上，一只胳膊扶着额头，另一只手把杯子微微倾斜支在嘴边，从杯口往嘴里一小口一小口喝水。刘季看着觉得要么萧何就是嘴唇抿水，要么就是把水咬进去的，水面都看不出下降，喝水动静太小了。

刘季过去用纤细圆润的手拍拍萧何，还好吗，不是，我不该让你费这么大劲，你说你怎么就答应了呢，累吗，我们歇会？

刘季说话声音也甜了好多。

萧何摆摆手看着他，萧何有点不忍看着他，大概意思是你开心就好。萧何说还好，休息一下就好了。

萧何休息了一会，刘季又斜在床上等着他，然后萧何挽着刘季姑娘上街买了那件漂亮旗袍来，穿上，刘季觉得还行吧。回家之后就让萧何给他变回来。萧何自然又是坐在椅子上歇了二十多分钟才好。

刘季忙谢他，又给他端茶倒水。

晚上刘季睡觉，他失眠，失眠的时候萧何就在他边上跟他聊天听他说话，然后刘季睡着了，萧何就去他家客厅睡。这次刘季半夜睡了，隔了一个多小时，突然觉得脑中水声大作，睡前水喝多了可能要起夜。

刘季把手从枕头底下慢悠悠地抽出来，慢悠悠地坐了起来，他努力睁开眼睛。发现有一双蓝色的眼睛在灰蒙蒙的墙壁前盯着他，再一看是个人，蓝色的眼神还慌慌张张。

刘季用巨大的声音爆出粗口然后横着一巴掌对着那抡过去，然后肩膀被扶住了，耳边响起萧何熟悉的沙哑声音，不温温和和了，这回充满慌张。

我是萧何，对不起对不起你冷静，冷静，真的是我。

刘季摸了摸萧何的手，仔细在黑暗中辨识出萧何来，他松一口气，

有什么话回来再说，我要去放水。

刘季提着裤子从厕所出来，萧何坐在客厅里看着他，神色紧张，但坐姿还是挺镇定。

刘季问他，半夜来找我你直接把我叫醒就好，然后斜着眼睛有点警惕，或者说你来我房间干什么。

萧何连忙道歉，你听我说，我用了我的能力之后是要回复的，从睡着的人身上……他说了一半，还是很愧疚地看着刘季。

刘季盯着萧何，你先把话说清楚，所以我会怎么样。

萧何冷静一下，认真地讲，我吸取的东西普通人是用不到的，所以你不会有影响，就是当天夜里会有点睡不好。之前没有告诉你还是我的错，所以您。

萧何又改称您了。

对我什么态度我都认了。

刘季放松下来，那确实没事，他也不在乎睡得好睡不好，反正遇到萧何之前也睡不好。

然后他跟萧何说，说什么呢，反正是我让你干这事的，你用我补魔也理所当然，你之前跟我说就好了啊。 

萧何还是说真对不起。萧何没说的是他其实怕刘季拒绝，他也不知道身体损耗不不补回来的话，久而久之有什么后果，他不太想死。 

那你就看着我就行了？ 

萧何说是。 

刘季觉得有点怪，一来睡觉被人这么杵在边上盯着确实怪，但是没什么危害就算了。二来好像他印象中的补魔不是这样的。三来，他转念一想，不对啊，那当时萧何救他出来之后都没了半条命，萧何得盯他几个晚上才能好啊。 

刘季笑了，一跷二郎腿往沙发上一瘫，他看看萧何，看看天花板。 

那你刚救我回来的时候，是这么看了我多久才补回来的啊？ 

大概，断断续续，两周吧。萧何答了话问他，你那时候感觉有什么不对吗，我知道你看上去还好，但你觉得怎么样。 

刘季很敏锐的，发现萧何不拉开距离说您了，回归了平时面对刘季的模式。他好像因为这个发现高兴了一点，但按道理萧何对他保持愧疚是好事啊。 

刘季说还好啊，真的还好，而且我说过，你救我的事情，从我身上补回来天经地义。 

刘季看着萧何坐在沙发上，看着他一点一点从紧张放开，好好坐着温温和和地说话，想着那些钢筋石块像水一样洒在他们的两侧。刘季还是觉得补魔不应该是这样的。 

刘季跟萧何说，下次你光明正大一点，站在床边上看我睡觉我还是有点瘆得慌。要不这样，你跟我一块睡来，躺我边上看着我还能好一点。 

刘季信誓旦旦，他一个人睡的也是双人床。 

萧何仔细想了想，这个理由他确实没法拒绝。萧何保证道，要是他再次用能力的话，就告诉刘季，然后这一天的晚上和他一起睡。 

刘季一笑，肩膀也一抖一抖，他也不怕萧何听出他的意思。 

哎萧何啊，你平时累的话这么着能补回来吗？ 

后来：  
刘季和自己的哥们玩，喝多了，回来换完衣服之后，萧何给他端了杯水，刘季坐在床上一边喝水一边倒。

然后刘季啪一下拉着萧何斜着倒在他身上，胳膊打着摆子抻着把水杯搁在床沿。 

刘季从床上坐起来，把萧何摆在他腿上，低头盯着萧何。刘季虽然喝多了，说话还是坚定的。 

我头晕，是不是你萧何看着我睡觉干的好事，我要盯着你睡报复回来，睡，你给我睡，就在这睡。 

萧何躺在刘季身上，忍住骂人忍住笑，毕竟跟喝多了的人打交道都是那个样子。他闭上眼睛不直视刘季。 

好，我睡。


End file.
